deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Brennan
|birth= |death=2508 |rank=Senior Medical Officer |gender=Female |height= |weapons= |equipment=Civilian RIG |hair= Blond |eyes= Blue |era= |notable= |affiliation=C.E.C. }} Nicole Brennan was a Senior Medical Officer of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] and girlfriend to systems engineer Isaac Clarke. Biography C.E.C. career Prior to her attachment to the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], Nicole lived with her boyfriend, Isaac Clarke. She was uncertain of her future career aboard the Ishimura at first, but changed her mind when encouraged by Isaac. Second Aegis VII incident Though not directly involved during the initial stages of the Second Aegis VII incident, Nicole was aware of the groundside situation. When inspecting four survivors from the Aegis VII colony of potential infection, whom were arrested on reasons of smuggling aboard the ship, a lockdown status was triggered, forcing former P-Sec Nathan McNeill to rescue them by crawling through the vents and unlocking the door from the outside. The four survivors took Nicole to a security barricade where she would be kept safe with a squad of officers. At some period, Nicole assisted the local security by treating the wounded. Nicole eventually surrendered to fate, sending her final words to Isaac via video log. She committed suicide as she lethally injected herself to prevent herself from being caught by the Necromorphs. As a hallucination Unbeknownst to Isaac, Nicole had already committed suicide hours before the [[USG Kellion|UGS Kellion]] landed on the Ishimura. To him, Nicole was one of the few survivors trying to find a way off the ship but prevented from successfully doing so due to the Necromorphs. His constant hallucinations of Nicole were attributed to the Marker's influence, as revealed by Kendra and continued for the next three years. Onboard the Sprawl, Isaac kept having the same hallucination even with the absence of the Marker. Events of Dead Space Nicole made her first appearance to Isaac from a distance when he was instructed to obtain the Mining Key. She offered her help to open the door for Isaac (while Isaac defends her from Necromorphs at a distance). Successfully doing so, she ran and remained unseen until the penultimate level. Isaac met Nicole again after Kendra revealed herself to be a Government agent and took off with the Marker. The two called the shuttle back to the Ishimura, forcing Kendra to eject from the shuttle in an escape pod, and descended to the planet's surface to place the Marker on the pedestal. In doing so, Nicole disappears as the intense light in the background intensifies. Nicole made her final appearance as a Necromorph, lunging towards Isaac. Events of Dead Space 2 The ghostly hallucination of Nicole returns to haunt Isaac in Dead Space 2, with her appearances being the primary symptom of his mounting dementia. Throughout the course of the game she manifests as a voice, image on a view screen, or as a fully formed human to taunt Isaac. She makes a point to question Isaac about why he's unable to move past her death, and about the nature of her existence. An exasperated Isaac eventually begins speaking to the hallucination, admitting he doesn't know what she is to him and insisting she's not real. As the game progresses the episodes become more disturbing and violent, with Nicole making attempts to harm Isaac. Eventually the vision goes so far as to grab Isaac by the throat and demand that he explain why he can't move past her death. Isaac reveals that he is not hung up on her over guilt or grief, but because she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. If he let her go there would be "nothing left." The vision of Nicole is seemingly satisfied with this answer and reveals that "acceptance" was the final step in Isaac's recovery. From this point on Nicole sheds her haunting visage and appears as she did while still alive. She continues to appear to Isaac in order to offer encouragement and advice on how to stop the marker. Eventually Nicole brings Isaac to the machine that Strauss mentioned to be the first step in destroying the marker. Isaac follows her instructions to use the machine and proceeds to the base of the marker. After Isaac dispatches Tiedemann, Nicole gives up any pretense of being anything more than a hallucination broadcasted by the marker. She attempts to absorb and kill Isaac as he made this maker, and thus needed for convergence. A betrayed and infuriated Isaac destroys the phantom Nicole inside the vision, ending her influence on his mind. Appearances and Personality Dead Space Nicole is first seen as the main purpose of Isaac's arrival on the Ishimura. She is seen in a video log stating that she wants Isaac to come to the Ishimura; her body language and voice shows that she is in desperation and fearful. On board the Ishimura, Nicole is shown to be stressed dealing with the infection on board. The hallucinations Isaac faces may or may not be her personality. In the end she succumbs to all the stress dealing with both the infection and attack of the Necromorphs. She commits suicide around two to three hours before Isaac's arrival. Dead Space: Extraction Nicole is seen in the ER treating Nathan McNeill along with his group. Through this, Nicole's personality can be identified closer. Nicole's voice is slightly different in the game. She seems to have a calm voice and stays vigilant. She has a very calm posture, and even refers to the infection as a "small infection". She is somewhat protective with Lexine, and she seems very devoted to her profession. As Nathan leaves for the Tram Station, Nicole decides to stay behind, in case there are survivors for her to treat. Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) The comics offer a detailed view of Nicole's life and personality; her feelings toward Isaac as well as her overall social tendencies and views are focused upon greatly. Overall Her personality throughout the series suggests she was a strong person but constantly breaks down amidst the chaos. She is able to redeem herself when she is needed. Trivia *In the E3 Debut Trailer for Dead Space, Nicole appears different to in the final version. In the trailer she has shoulder length, brunette hair.Dead Space Exclusive E3 Loved Ones Trailer HD * Through video logs acquired by Isaac, it's shown that Nicole was serving as a senior medical officer aboard the Ishimura, probably since her promotion two years ago, and departure from Isaac. She is depicted as a dedicated medical professional, who is not afraid to put her peers and colleagues in line if they appear unwilling to commit to a certain job or for lack of initiative. * Prior to the release of the Dead Space: Extraction Comics, there was some contention to Nicole's status as a physician. In the original game she refers to herself only as a "Senior Medical Officer", prompting speculation regarding her professional title aboard the Ishimura. However in the Dead Space: Extraction Comics she refers to herself, and is referred to, as Dr. Brennan. * In Dead Space, the first letter in the name of each of the game's chapters spells out, in order, "N.I.C.O.L.E. I.S. D.E.A.D.". The chapters in Dead Space 2 are not named. *Nicole seems to look younger than Isaac, both in the game and the movie. Isaac is 43 years old, meanwhile Nicole seems to be in her 20s or 30s. *In the Dead Space: Extraction (Comics), Nicole first notes the anomaly with Lexine's scans. The comic depicts several patterns resembling Marker symbols appearing within her brainwaves. Whether or not these were simply an hallucination due to the marker is unknown. *Iyari Limon is the voice and likeness of Nicole. *Nicole frequently apologizes for "what she did" and that she "never meant to hurt" Isaac. It is never revealed what this event was, and likely wasn't very relevant to the plot. It's possible they had a fight or broke up before the game. It's also possible she's apologizing for her suicide. Another possibility is that it could be the Aegis VII Marker apologizing for not being able to contain the Necromorphs. *Nicole's VA has been changed to Tanya Clarke in Dead Space 2. *Art director Ian Milham stated that in Dead Space 2 Nicole's ghost will play a big role in the game and will be able to kill Isaac. *Occasionally during the game, a random voice log made by Nicole will pop up. They say things like: "Isaac, Isaac? Where are you? Help me!" Where these logs came from or how they were made are unknown, it might just be Isaac's developing dementia. *In the animated movie, Dead Space Downfall, the protagonist Alissa Vincent meets a frightened crew member that strongly resembles Niccole. She then asks, "You got a boyfriend?" and the crew member simply nods. Gallery File:PA251157.JPG|Necromorph Nicole at the end of Dead Space File:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX.jpg|Nicole at the End of Dead Space without FX File:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX-Closeup.jpg|Nicole without FX when she lunges at Isaac at the end of Dead Space File:Nicole_dsdownfall.jpg|Alissa Vincent meeting a frightened crew member, resembling Nicole Brennan, as seen in Dead Space: Downfall File:Together.png|Nicole and Isaac's "reunion" File:Nicole_brennan.jpg|Nicole during her video message File:Nicole_1.png File:Nicole_2.png File:NicoleRingAroundtheRoiseTrailer.PNG|Nicole from Dead Space 2's Ring Around the Rosie trailer Appearances *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' Sources Category:USG Ishimura Crew Members